


桂花糕

by scorpio_tsai



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio_tsai/pseuds/scorpio_tsai
Summary: Originally from lofter





	桂花糕

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from lofter

桂花糕

a, a:hover, .day{color:#828d95;}  
.sidelist{min-width:535px;}  
.sidelist li a, .tag a, .active{background-color:#828d95;}  
.day{ border-color:#828d95;}  
.text blockquote{ border-left-color:#828d95;}  
body{background-color:#dfdfe1;}  
#morecontent_frame{margin-top:30px;}  
body{background-image:url(//imglf3.nosdn0.126.net/img/1553236065974180.png);}  
body{background-attachment:fixed;}  
.notes .action{width:500px;}  
#comment_frame{width:530px;}  
.video object,.video embed{width:530px;height:441px;}

  
[__](http://bjgx233.lofter.com/)  


#  [桂花糕](http://bjgx233.lofter.com/)

  * [UAPP](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)
  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bjgx233)
  * [归档](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/rss)



[03](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c615f564)

[07](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c615f564)

  
[](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c615f564)  


原来掐点408发博，配图上的“beauty”

意有所指，早有渊源

dbq是我太迟钝了！

  


  


  


  
[● 朱白](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)[● 白居](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E7%99%BD%E5%B1%85)[● 居北](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%85%E5%8C%97)[● 宇龙](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%87%E9%BE%99)[● 白朱](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E7%99%BD%E6%9C%B1)[● 龙宇](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BE%99%E5%AE%87)  


  
[评论(9)](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c615f564)  
[热度(124)](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c615f564)  
[全文链接](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c615f564)

[02](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c613f1d1)

[07](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c613f1d1)

  
[](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c613f1d1)  


大哥：“小时候觉得自己像流川枫，长大后更喜欢樱木花道"

说这句话的时候还没拍镇魂呢，天命cp

  
[● 朱白](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)[● 白居](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E7%99%BD%E5%B1%85)[● 居北](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%85%E5%8C%97)[● 宇龙](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%87%E9%BE%99)[● 白朱](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E7%99%BD%E6%9C%B1)[● 龙宇](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BE%99%E5%AE%87)  


  
[评论(14)](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c613f1d1)  
[热度(289)](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c613f1d1)  
[全文链接](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c613f1d1)

[02](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c613ee3c)

[07](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c613ee3c)

  
[](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c613ee3c)  


p1-p6求婚戒指底座是倒置的埃菲尔铁塔  


p7-p8你掐点芬兰933的时候，化妆师也掐了932

（933的梗太明显了，最近两边都比较低调在秀）

  
[● 朱白](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)[● 白居](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E7%99%BD%E5%B1%85)[● 居北](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%85%E5%8C%97)[● 宇龙](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%87%E9%BE%99)[● 白朱](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E7%99%BD%E6%9C%B1)[● 龙宇](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BE%99%E5%AE%87)  


  
[评论(7)](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c613ee3c)  
[热度(105)](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c613ee3c)  
[全文链接](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c613ee3c)

[14](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5f2cbb7)

[06](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5f2cbb7)

  
[](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5f2cbb7)  


[阿曦曦曦曦曦_____:](http://xi548094.lofter.com/post/1fcc473c_1c5f276c2)

> 龙哥他，从未跟沈巍说过再见啊！而是一起飞行！！！我疯狂捶墙！！！
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> （图源微博，见水印）侵删/致歉

  
[● 朱白](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)[● 巍澜](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%8D%E6%BE%9C)[● 龙宇](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BE%99%E5%AE%87)[● 镇魂](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E9%95%87%E9%AD%82)  


  
[评论(1)](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5f2cbb7)  
[热度(425)](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5f2cbb7)  
[全文链接](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5f2cbb7)  
[转载自：阿曦曦曦曦曦____](https://xi548094.lofter.com/post/1fcc473c_1c5f276c2)

[13](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5f0c66c)

[06](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5f0c66c)

  
[](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5f0c66c)  


[独立抄作业和懂事粘人精:](http://houhouhouji.lofter.com/post/1f2f16d4_1c5f0ac8d)

> 咱也不敢说，咱也不敢问。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 大虎的行头绝对都是有故事的？
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 米奇和星球不知道代表了什么。  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 一个念旧，一个浪漫。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 鞋子有姐妹扒了吗，我累了😂

  
[● 朱白](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)[● 居北](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%85%E5%8C%97)  


  
[评论(10)](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5f0c66c)  
[热度(211)](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5f0c66c)  
[全文链接](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5f0c66c)  
[转载自：独立抄作业和懂事粘人精](https://houhouhouji.lofter.com/post/1f2f16d4_1c5f0ac8d)

[13](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5f0aecc)

[06](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5f0aecc)

  
[](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5f0aecc)  


[真相是真hqx•ᴗ•:](http://buqieryu-yuni.lofter.com/post/1ee47f42_1c5f0ac8b)

> 喜欢你这件事，即使捂住了嘴巴却还是会从眼睛里跑出来。
> 
> 肉眼可见的沦陷。
> 
> cr：网络

  
[● 朱白](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)[● 居北](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%85%E5%8C%97)  


  
[评论(1)](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5f0aecc)  
[热度(278)](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5f0aecc)  
[全文链接](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5f0aecc)  
[转载自：真相是真hqx•ᴗ•](https://buqieryu-yuni.lofter.com/post/1ee47f42_1c5f0ac8b)

[12](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5ee88aa)

[06](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5ee88aa)

  
[](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5ee88aa)  


[星星沙:](http://xingxingsha668.lofter.com/post/1fd5c8ed_1c5ee864c)

> 醋王上线

  
[● 朱白](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)[● gif](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/gif)  


  
[评论(2)](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5ee88aa)  
[热度(168)](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5ee88aa)  
[全文链接](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5ee88aa)  
[转载自：星星沙](https://xingxingsha668.lofter.com/post/1fd5c8ed_1c5ee864c)

[11](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5ec1670)

[06](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5ec1670)

  
[](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5ec1670)  


[巍巍一笑很倾城:](http://weiweiyimiaohenqingcheng.lofter.com/post/39204d_1c5eb6b61)

> 行吧，从相处中找不同
> 
> get√

  
[● 朱白](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)  


  
[评论(5)](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5ec1670)  
[热度(247)](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5ec1670)  
[全文链接](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5ec1670)  
[转载自：巍巍一笑很倾城](https://weiweiyimiaohenqingcheng.lofter.com/post/39204d_1c5eb6b61)

[09](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5e37dd8)

[06](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5e37dd8)

  
[](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5e37dd8)  


拼尽全力守护一个人，值得吗？

—— 值得

**"平淡日子里的相守相护，就是幸福"**

  


镇魂的英文名为guardian

小白有件衣服上印着guard

冥冥之中一切早已注定

  
[● 朱白](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)[● 白居](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E7%99%BD%E5%B1%85)[● 居北](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%85%E5%8C%97)[● 宇龙](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%87%E9%BE%99)[● 白朱](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E7%99%BD%E6%9C%B1)[● 龙宇](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BE%99%E5%AE%87)  


  
[评论(5)](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5e37dd8)  
[热度(131)](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5e37dd8)  
[全文链接](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5e37dd8)

[08](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5e16ceb)

[06](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5e16ceb)

  
[](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5e16ceb)  


[豆腐脑zZ:](http://miluanzhu990.lofter.com/post/308f28ff_1c5e13e8d)

> 这是在做西装吗？不过龙哥身材真好😍😍   
>  剧组还是不错的！还找了做西装的

  
[● 巍澜](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%8D%E6%BE%9C)[● 巍澜衍生](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%8D%E6%BE%9C%E8%A1%8D%E7%94%9F)[● 朱白](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)[● 朱一龙白宇](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E4%B8%80%E9%BE%99%E7%99%BD%E5%AE%87)[● 剧版镇魂](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E5%89%A7%E7%89%88%E9%95%87%E9%AD%82)[● 镇魂女孩](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/tag/%E9%95%87%E9%AD%82%E5%A5%B3%E5%AD%A9)  


  
[评论(4)](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5e16ceb)  
[热度(447)](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5e16ceb)  
[全文链接](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/post/1cfb8121_1c5e16ceb)  
[转载自：豆腐脑zZ](https://miluanzhu990.lofter.com/post/308f28ff_1c5e13e8d)

  
上一页   


[ 下一页 ](http://bjgx233.lofter.com/?page=2&t=1559988560483)

  
© [桂花糕](https://bjgx233.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


$(function(){  
if($('.postwrapper > .block').length <= 0) {  
$('.postwrapper').css('display', 'none');  
}  
$(".active a").each(function(){  
$(this).hover(  
function(){  
$(this).css("cursor","pointer");  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).animate({width:90},400,function(){$(this).children(".title").css("display","block");})},  
function(){  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).children(".title").css("display","none");  
$(this).animate({width:20},400)})  
})  
});

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':true,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'版权保护'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
